


非法禁錮

by henshou



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henshou/pseuds/henshou
Summary: 嗯，耶，非合意性交
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	非法禁錮

  
  
  
「阿——不！啊、啊——！」

多佛朗明哥欺壓在羅身上，痛苦的哀鳴被埋在床鋪裏，悶悶的，帶著痛苦沙啞，依稀能聽見前部下喊他住手的破碎話語。

多佛朗明哥掛在鼻樑，上翹的墨鏡反射稀薄卻銳利的光，墨鏡後的雙眼，緊緊盯著羅滿布紅痕，猙獰的背部肌肉線條。

羅雙手被海樓石手銬禁錮在背後，即便只是銬著，他也沒力氣逃走。

多佛朗明哥雙手嵌著羅胯骨，脹大的性器直貫到底，炙燙的內部用力縮緊，羅幅度極大的掙扎起來，喉嚨裏划拉出痛苦的嘶鳴。

這讓多佛朗明哥興奮地舔了舔嘴角，抽出，再狠狠插入，一次又一次，血腥氣很快充斥整個暗房。

伴隨著撕裂劇痛，有液體正汩汩從被摧殘的地方往下滑，竄過腳踝，直至被棉質床單吸收。羅意識模糊地想，血這種東西容易乾，乾了又要再體會一次撕扯的痛……

不知道侵犯什麼時候會結束。

一隻大手壓住羅的後腦，把他的臉往下壓。

鼻樑被擠壓的難受已經不是重點，呼吸不到半點空氣，羅本能地掙動起來，奮力想擺脫那隻想置他於死地的手。

手銬的金屬互相碰撞，發出刺耳的鏗鏗聲，多佛朗明哥更加興奮著，用力抽差，低頭細看，那一圈緊纏著性器的軟肉被翻出來，又深深搗進去，觸目一片鮮艷的紅。

像個玩具一樣，任憑割宰。

……如果他能在他身邊長大，他終將會為自己心甘情願的貢獻生命。

羅用盡全身力氣做最後的掙扎，肺裡殘存的空氣即將用盡，全身神經受器缺乏氧氣供給，像是逐漸被抽離身體，雖然痛苦，卻感受不到任何知覺。

麻痺了一般，唯獨被侵犯的地方，益發的疼，讓他渾身難受。

那處疼痛彷彿是個起始點，接連著數個鐘頭前的虐待，已經遺忘的疼痛，又被喚醒。

被鞭笞的後背，壓制得近乎凹折的小腿，還有僅憑一副手銬，就撐起羅整身重量，從勒痕泛出細細密密血點的手腕。

一切的一切，無不再刺激著，意識模糊的同時，又不得昏死。

「不、唔嗯——」

腦後的力道忽然拔空，新鮮空氣灌入羅大張的嘴巴，涎水沾濕床單，在他嘴邊留下晶亮的水痕，多佛朗明哥壓著他後腦，把他的臉在床上抹了抹。

被銬住的雙手一握拳，像是受了極大屈辱。

眼見這渺小又毫無價值的自尊，分明只屬於弱者的荒愚，多佛朗明哥嗤笑一聲：「無論你跑到天涯海角，我都會把你捉回來。」

  
  
  



End file.
